HCPC22
is the 22nd episode of the season Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and is also the 508th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Iona loses her ability to transform into Cure Fortune after being defeated by Phantom. She finds help in the unlikeliest of people and is able to gain her strength back- along with new powers. '' Summary Queen Mirage watches the fight going on between Cure Fortune and Phantom. She is happy to see that more mirrors have appeared in the Pretty Cure Graveyard and continues to watch as Cure Fortune claims that she will defeat Pretty Cure Hunter Phantom and is putting her life on the line. Back in town, Lovely, Honey, and Princess continue to fight the Saiarks. Princess uses her form change to become Sherbet Ballet and uses the ability Precure Blizzard En Tournant to freeze the Choiarks still there, while Lovely uses Punching Punch to beat the Saiarks. Honey uses her Sparkling Baton Attack to purify them afterwards. Everyone returns to normal and the girls cheer before Ribbon gains six new cards for the girls. After Ribbon shows them that they are almost done collecting all of the cards, Lovely and Honey reveal that they plan on granting Hime's wish of rescuing her home. It's then Glasan shows up to reveal to them that Fortune and the Hunter have disappeared. The girls are worried over her safety since he's defeated so many Pretty Cure, so they fly off as Ribbon attempts to comfort Glasan. At the Pretty Cure Graveyard they continue to fight. Fortune is able to stand her ground pretty well, but he keeps taking her attacks with ease and manages to catch her off guard. She uses Fortune Star Ring on him but he cuts every ring into pieces, causing them to fly off and land elsewhere. The other try to find Fortune but they have no luck. They are joined by Ribbon and Glasan, who have gotten a call from Blue. He feels he has an idea where she is, and mentions that the Pretty cure Hunter Phantom has defeated have all been taken to a strange area, and they never hear from them again. But he has no idea where or what it is. Glasan reveals that Fortune is still okay, but Princess begs Blue to help them locate Fortune so that she can tell her something. He asks the girls to come to the Cross Mirror Room right away. Fortune continues to fight, but still it's no use. She is only wearing herself out and he is able to throw her around without much thought. The impact is enough to detransform her and he picks up her PreChan Mirror. He recognizes it as her sisters before a flashback occurs, then observes the mirror nearby where her sister lays. He then reveals that her sister fell protecting her, and her kindness had been her downfall. He takes out her cards, then burns them into nothing. In the Cross Mirror Room, Blue asks everyone to pray for Fortune. He believes this will open the portal to find her and he uses his own powers to open it. He prepares to finish off Iona after noticing the despair she has fallen into, and while she prepares to take it, the girls suddenly appear to save her. Iona is very surprised to see them there and she is joined by Glasan, who was pretty upset over her and scolds her. Phantom is surprised to see the girls, but they claim that it was their friendship that helped out. The girls are angry that he sent in so many Saiarks into their town and they promise to make him pay for it. While this goes on, Princess approaches Iona and hands over her PreCards. She is going to use her wish on Iona instead of her own plans to save her Kingdom. This surprises Iona, and Princess explains that while she understands she may never be forgiven, she wants to make up for opening the Axia Box. It's all she can do and she hopes Iona will understand, even if she doesn't forgive her. Iona asks Princess about her own wish to save her Kingdom, because she can't understand why she would do this. Princess claims she can always collect more cards though, and she tells her to use the cards for her wish first. Iona then tries to say it isn't her fault but they are interrupted by the fight, so Princess takes off. Iona stays back and realizes now that it wasn't Hime's fault for any of this. It was the Phantom Empire's for choosing to do all of this to everyone and everything. The fight continues as Princess claims that with her friends she can achieve anything. But Phantom refuses to listen to them. Iona wishes to help and Glasan asks her what she would wish for. With Princess' cards their album is complete. Iona wants to save her sister, but she realizes that if she saves her it wont help anyone else. Glasan continues to ask what she may want to request but Iona is unsure, since she feels with any decision the problems will still exist. Glasan has no idea what will happen but Iona needs to do something. She also realizes that by saving her sister, or wishing Phantom gone would still only bring misfortune. With the book finished and her desire to save everyone, Iona holds up the PreCards and wishes to become a Pretty Cure again. The cards and Glasan both begin to glow as she congratulates Iona for her wish. She then gains the brand new PreCards for her to transform into. She gains the Fortune Piano and with it, transforms into Cure Fortune again. She approaches the others and Phantom claims that her becoming a Pretty Cure again means nothing and that it was an idiotic wish. Fortune admits that this was true, because she only fought for herself and revenge before, but now she plans to fight alongside the others and wants to protect everyone in the world. She apologizes to Hime for her trouble-making mistakes, causing her to start crying and with ease Fortune resumes fighting. She is able to easily deflect the Phantom's abilities and fight back. Even catching him off guard and surprising him, but he claims that the world is destined to fall into despair and he will see to it. Fortune continues to take everything he gives her and she promises that if the world is really meant for that to happen then she will fix it. She then shocks him by destroying his sword by using her hand and summons the Fortune Tambourine to perform Starlight Ascension. The ability is so strong that it manages to defeat Phantom and return her old device. She grabs it as the others run over, but she announces that the battle isn't over. While Phantom is weakened he claims not to have lost yet, but Queen Mirage interrupts. Major Events *Cure Princess performs a new attack in her Sherbet Ballet form, Blizzard En Tournant. *Cure Fortune's old powers are destroyed, but Princess gives Iona all of the PreCards they earned so far, putting Iona's wish over hers, and she uses it to wish to become a Pretty Cure again and gains new powers. *Cure Fortune's transformation sequence is shown for the first time. *The Happiness Charge Pretty Cure meet Queen Mirage for the first time. *The Fortune Piano and Fortune Tambourine make their debuts. *Hime and Iona appear to reconcile because of her mistakes. * Fortune Star Ring and Starlight Ascension are performed for the first time. Characters Pretty Cures *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune *Cure Beauty (in the opening only) *Cure Tender (in Pretty Cure Graveyard and flashback) Mascots *Ribbon *Glasan Villains *Phantom *Saiarks *Queen Mirage Secondary Characters *Blue * Captured International Cures (In Pretty Cure Graveyard) Trivia *When Fortune regains her powers, she loses her LovePreBrace. *Cure Beauty says the 10th anniversary congratulatory message. *Cure Honey is seen with a LovePreBrace again. The first time was episode 14. *'PreCards debuted: 'Cure Fortune's transformation PreCards *In the episode preview, Phantom is burning Fortune's precards, and it shows Fortune holding the Fortune Tambourine, but it was removed when the episode aired. * The title of this episode was originally known as "''The Star of Hope Cure Fortune". * Cure Tender's mirror's position had changed a few times during the scene where Phantom learns that Fortune was using her sister's powers. It looked a bit crooked in some shots and was moved down during others. Errors * When Fortune was talking of her actions, Megumi's eyes were blue instead of pink. * When Honey and Lovely enter the graveyard, their PreChanMirror bags are colored orange instead of the correct color, white. Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes